The Hidden Magical Disciple
by Happy Korokoro
Summary: In which Fem!Harry exploited her magical powers at Hogwarts after research during her first after-Hogwarts summer. Upon researching what to do to help herself in her situation and Dobby appearing in her second summer, she took all opportunities, and left altogether with her money in tow. Upon coming to live in Japan, she gets into the world of martial arts...and its craziness!
1. Chapter 1

The First Disciple

It has been three years since she left Britain altogether with Dobby's help and she's now a second year middle schooler come her 14 years of age.

She continued school in Japan by getting into an International School for Foreigners, and pays for a 60000 yen 1LDK apartment which is the cheapest a rent can get in Apah-tos, unlike Manshons that cost way more than that. However, being a witch, the Gringotts Goblins had to house her within a magical neighborhood where all muggleborn families had to relocate to if they chose to send their kid to Mahoutokoro. Here, she can be magically-active all she wants as long as she doesn't blow things up.

In Japan, families have choices unlike Hogwarts wherein you had no choice but to go.

If parents don't want their kids to go to a magic school, their children's magic will be sealed and focused inwardly to boost a child's innate abilities. The parents have a choice of having magic focus solely on their child's intelligence, or physical ability, or 50-50 for their future benefit as 'forced normals'. Most parents often choose the intelligence part due to how difficult it is to get into University, much less get a job! So most of Japan's brightest minds are often 'forced normals' who was none-the-wiser about magic.

She who is a runaway Hogwarts student would not be detected however, since she is already enrolled unless she officially withdraws. But given who she is, like hell they'll let her go, so she maintained her 'disappearance' status.

She finished Elementary, and is now a middle schooler. A healthy middle schooler.

She ate healthy, and focused her magic on inward physical development to heal herself from years of malnutrition.

She ate a lot of foods good for her brain and bone, and good puberty growth, and she was far happier here.

However, her enemies will never let her go.

Dobby told her that those who serve Voldemort are certain families, and there are three generations already, assuming they either haven't died out yet, or were sterile.

He pretty much gave her a list on who he knows, are active Death Eaters since Malfoy Manor is a favorite meeting place, even by Voldemort's standards as Malfoy has the most beautiful manor. He even gave her photos, and promised to update her around when she's 16-17 as the Dark Lord only recruits young at magical maturity.

With access to a time-turner, she alternates attending school, and spending a whole day at home or at designated 'Summer Practice Ranges' practicing magic.

At school, she wears a bracelet designed to stop her magic from acting out on her emotions so she can pass off as a muggle no matter how angry she is at someone.

However, she knew her day to fight will be inevitable.

She needs both physical and magical skills.

So she asked the police station as soon as summer vacation started,

'Do you know a place that teaches good and effective martial arts?'

She was given an address.

xxx

'...this must be the place.' she mused as she had to change her sealing bracelet to a simple earcuff.

She was in front of a dojo called Ryouzanpaku and entered the visitor's entrance, but on the grounds is a vision of insanity.

Its tenants doing things she thought are impossible, but they pulled it off!

An old geezer balancing on a stack of ten kendamas calmly while reading porn.

A muscular guy making a punching bag out of a _steel girder_. He dresses like one of those rough guys who'd be found in the bad areas on Tokyo.

Another guy who's slender, but his skin is protruding with pronounced muscles, wearing a kimono and hakama. And he's weightlifting alright...using stone jizos he's got hellish grip on!

And there's this goofy, childish-looking man using knee kicks while juggling...bowling balls...on his knees.

"ARE THESE GUYS HUMAN?!" was her shell-shocked thought as they finally noticed her.

'Oh, we got a customer!' said the porn-guy. 'Welcome, ojouchan! How can we help you?'

'Uhm, I'd like to enroll for training so uhm, where's the school Headmaster?' Holly asked them nervously.

'I go call elder!' said goofy-man as he ran into the dojo, yelling, 'EEEEELLLDEEEERRR!'

'Saa, this way miss, I'll get tea ready.' said kimono guy as she followed them into the first room they saw, the one with its door open so it took seconds to get there.

And so...

'So ojouchan, Apachai says you wish to enroll? I am Furinji Hayato, the Grandmaster of Ryouzanpaku.' said Hayato, introducing himself. This guy, was bigger than Hagrid, and so muscular that his kimono looks like an extra skin on him.

'Yes sir.' said Holly, fully aware that she was being observed. 'I don't know what styles you have, the police station just pointed me here and just said 'you'll see when you get there' so I don't have much to go with. But I request serious physical development a girl my age can have in top shape, extreme resourcefulness training and a style that naturally suits my body after a year of workout since what doesn't suit me might mess with me and make me pay in the long run.'

'Wow, that's a challenge ojouchan.' said beefy guy with a grin. 'Then again the police station didn't tell you much.' he said.

'I'm willing to pay 2 million yen every six months.' said Holly as her words...shocked the masters, and the older girl with them.

'T-two million?' the older girl squeaked. 'You're willing to pay that much? Every six months?!'

'I'm paying for an elite school so I can easily afford that you know.' Holly sweatdropped. 'Its not that shocking, right?' she asked, utterly worrying about their reactions because while the masters are stunned speechless, the older girl is extremely happy!

'We'll take you in!' the girl cried delightfully.

It was she who made the decision, not the adults!

xxx

'Ahya, Miu-chan is extremely happy to have a good-paying student.' Koetsuji Akisame showed Holly to her room. Its a decent-sized room. And since she could afford it, had airconditioning installed in her room but would have to contribute to the additional yen in electric bill rack-up. But they effortlessly hacked a hole...with a sword...ON THE WALLS before building a nice support frame for the appliance she ordered.

'She seems delighted when I offered that kinda money...I wonder why?' Holly wondered aloud.

'Well, we're not exactly financially-secure.' said Akisame. 'So we take on dangerous jobs just to avoid social poverty line. Most of our money is strictly calculated and budgeted by Miu-chan because we're poor even if we are all masters and she is our lone student. We are strict with choosing students as well since we make sure we don't take in those with ulterior motives and use our teachings for evil.' he said. 'The money goes to necessities, schooling, repairs and hospital bills, leaving no room for anything else so yes, _we are very resourceful_.' he said with a glint in his eyes.

'Oh...'

'In fact, your offer is a lifesaver.' said Akisame. 'That effectively secures about some of the living expenses as long as you're here.' he said with a smile. 'I take it that you transferred out of convenience?'

'Yeah, I live a district away commuting would be...very impractical.' said Holly with a wince. 'So yes I really had to move, I'm just glad you have student dorms.'

'Ohohoho! We have about nine rooms here.' said Akisame. 'Miu-chan and the elder sleep in the Main Building since its their home. We other Masters and students live here.'

'Oh...'

Unknown to her, Akisame has an earpiece on his ear, listening to a conversation...

xxx

'So what do you guys think of our foreign student?' Hayato asked the other masters.

'Her body is in a good condition...for a civilian.' said Kosaka Shigure, Prodigious Master of Weapons. 'But short...for her age.'

'She's unusually short for her age I thought she's a grade schooler until she said she's a sophomore middle schooler.' Miu croaked out.

'Yes, but her requests are worrying.' said Ma Kensei, Master of all Chinese Kenpo.

'Indeed. I know the eyes she made when she requested those.' said Hayato grimly.

'Eyes?' Miu blinked.

'Yes. Despite how rich she is, she clearly has a hard life who'll do anything to live. Something must have happened and its not like she'll talk about it.' said Hayato. 'No child should ever have those eyes yet she has them. Not even you had those eyes even when faced with the world of martial arts.' he told his granddaughter. 'She's in danger from something and she intends to prepare for it and go out on her own, hence these requests.'

'That's worrying.' said Sakaki. 'And are we gonna be fine with that?' he griped out.

'We're not obviously and she'll never open up about it. Its by her body language alone.' said Ma. 'The most we can do, is take her requests seriously to prepare her for what she intends to deal with by herself. She may be a short-time disciple, but having disciples possibly die on us is out of the question. She'll live...or die trying.'

And thus, Holly took in everything without complaint, even if she's clearly spooked by their methods, and faced it all with determination, further fueling her master's suspicions and worries of her unknown to her.

And months into her enrollment later before spring, the start of her senior middle school year...she got paid a visit by Dobby.

'Miss Holly.' Dobby whispered as Holly clearly lives among muggles.

'Dobby, how are things since I left?' Holly whispered back.

'Terrible Miss Holly.' said Dobby. 'Since you left, bad master helped Heir of Slytherin unleash monster at Hogwarts. Many students petrified and one student dead.' he said, sadly shaking his head. 'School close down. Ministry angry because many victims not reported, mail blocked until someone found way to send mail for help, Hogwarts face inquiry. Then year after, Sirius Black break out of Azkaban Prison. He look for justice because he framed for crime he no do. So Dobby help after I talk to him. He your godfather.' Holly's eyes widened. 'Fourth year, Tri-Wizard Tournament happen. I made sure no attempt to bring Miss Holly back by making sure her name not in. Dobby do good job, yes?' he asked with a toothy smile.

'Very wonderful Dobby.' Holly smiled. 'Now, is my so-called godfather a decent person? As in a relative who actually cares for me?' she asked with a grim stare. Totally wary as she really has no faith at this point.

'Yes, miss.' Dobby nodded. 'He do anything to find you and be family.'

'I see...keep an eye on things for me more, OK? And keep watch on any hare-brained plans to force me back and foil all of them, and make them look like they did it stupidly for extra humiliation.' Holly whispered. Dobby nodded before vanishing. 'Sigh...'

A godfather who actually cares for her...Holly has no idea what to feel about that to be honest, she thought glumly.

Because for years, family hated her that strangers are much kinder.

One day, a no-good student came to the dojo...and it so happens she's on a school field trip...so she missed his first three days with Miu and his first few hours in the dojo.

And so...

'OOOOK?' she blinked owlishly as she finally met Shirahama Kenichi, Ryouzanpaku's newest disciple...whose tuition fee was 5000 yen a month and joined due to severe bullying issues that he became a spineless coward.

Well, 5000 yen won't go far in a month, unless you're into a diet of instant noodles if you can't cook and riding bikes for transportation.

What 5000 yen can buy?

Soy sauce is 770 yen.  
Seaweed is 685 yen.  
Vinegar is 639 yen.  
Mirin is 380 yen.  
Tsuyu is 399 yen.  
Salt is 100 yen.  
Miso Paste is 700 yen.

Cupboard Staples in total cost 3673 yen. That will last you more than a month if you're living solo, Holly can attest to that.

Vegetables require menu planning as vegetables in a supermarket is by packs of three or four for sale.

Rice is over 3000 yen as they sell rice in packs of 10 kg.

Let's not get started with meat and seafood, please.

For a money of 5000 yen, go for a Limited Vegetarian Diet for your Japanese Stay here. And that's not healthy as humans need carbs and protein, as well as vitamins from fruits...

Yet because they're poor and the masters aren't into letting injustice in any form no matter how petty get away, they took him in anyway.

He's shocked by how much she's paying them.

'H-Holly-san, two million every six months?' Kenichi, self-admitted spineless loser choked out.

'What, I can pay it...' said Holly with a shrug. 'That's how much a school year costs and my day ends at 10 pm unless I have homework so I have no after-dinner training on such instances.' she told him.

'Sooo you've been here for a year...what's it like?' Kenichi asked her.

'I asked for extreme physical training a girl my age can possibly have, resourcefulness training and a martial art that suits my body.' said Holly. 'Because it takes a special type of body to master every style in a certain field, like Kensei-shisho capable of all known kenpo and Shio-shishou knowing all about Karate from A to Z, but some people are limited in body thus can only master one or two arts for their entire life. For now, its a year of physical training and resourcefulness training. Learning actual techniques will start on the day I enrolled...this coming summer.'

'Ohhh...and what's physical training like?'

Holly paused before smirking and a chill went down Kenichi's spine.

' _Ridiculously absurd and breaks all known laws of physics and force and motion in science classes_...but they get the job done with triple results that conventional training sports in schools cannot ever hope to give.'

Kenichi went white.

'Ahahaha, I was spooked and freaked out at first, but hey, I'm after results, OK?'

'Now now, we don't break all rules in science class...' Akisame sweatdropped. 'We don't use chemicals in your training.'

'I substituted chemicals for the mystery chinese medicine I had to swallow for strengthening organs.' Holly stated flatly. 'I was wondering what part of hell did you get those from.' Akisame laughed at that.

Kenichi dreaded his first day thus.


	2. Chapter 2

Official Disciple

Due to the first week, Kenichi tried to run away a few times and always gets caught each time.

'Jeez, I didn't run on my first week here.' said Holly, munching on senbei while reading a textbook for a quiz.

'That, you didn't.' said Hayato while sipping tea. 'But we would never allow anyone who's not yet a graduate to run away, so the others will get him back.'

And he wasn't kidding.

Because its bad to let a half-baked pupil out.

Once a pupil masters their art and honed their body, only then is that person considered a graduate ascending to Expert. Training maintenance is all that person needs while being hard on themselves, and real-life battle experiences in order to ascend to Masterhood. Assuming they live that long!

Ryouzanpaku compares this level to a newly molted Cicada: while fully matured, its shell is extremely soft and vulnerable. It is said that those of the expert class either become masters or die, and are in an extremely unstable and dangerous state.

So yes, they won't let even a week-old disciple go.

For now, Holly herself is a Middle-Class Disciple, a type of Disciple stronger than normal people and Low Class Disciple but are weaker then High Class Disciple. They are in the middle part of being a Disciple. It has shown that this rank is when the disciple begin to show above average physical power and martial arts skills though it's not quite high.

Reason for this, is she only got physical training and conditioning, reflex and reaction time training and repetitive training of the basic punches and kicks in order to be able to study a real art starting summer. By standards, she should be a High-Class, but the fact that she doesn't even know a formal style makes her this by default. She would get promoted to High-Class officially the day she's finally given a martial art to learn.

However, from afar...

'Hmmm...what do you think, fellas?' Akisame asked as Holly sparred with Miu while Kenichi was subject to flexibility training using some invention Akisame made because he was 'too stiff'.

'She's like water. I'd say she's a natural-born flexible person you just made her triple like Miu.' said Sakaki. 'Only Miu is faster than she is since Miu's been at this for years, and she just started half a year ago but Miu is a fast, but graceful blur to Holly's flowing water. I have something in mind.'

'Something in mind?' Kenichi asked while struggling with his machines. 'Holly-san said that she'll start learning techniques this summer...'

'That, we did.' said Akisame. 'Because she insisted on toughening up first before learning an actual style, she wanted to be physically-developed first before learning anything. She feels that if she learns something not suited to her body and yet learned it anyway while her body is underdeveloped, she'll regret in the long run and compromise her. So she wanted to wring out her body's innate abilities first while we decide what's good for her.' he said. 'She gave us that challenge. Its a good way of thinking actually. Most students want to learn the art simply because it looks cool, or shortcut to instant power, they never considered factors Holly did its actually an eye opener. Naturally, true Masters would double-check and either accept, or turn them away. But Masters who are only after money, disregarding these factors would gladly take the money, no matter the consequence to their student.' he said as the masters shared a grim, dark aura of displeasure at the notion. 'And that is why we're developing you first.'

'When she first came here, she was effectively a skinny waif of a girl even though she's healthy.' said Sakaki. 'But its clear that she recently got healthy before she came to us. Her requests made us wonder...what the hell happened to her that she made such requests.' he mused worriedly. 'She's essentially a person preparing for her quest so we're really grilling her good.' he said grimly. 'And she won't talk anytime soon. Now where was I...I have something in mind I said.'

'You said she's 'like water'.' said Kensei. 'If I know what you're thinking...you're thinking...Jeet Kune Do?'

'Y-you mean, like Bruce Lee?!' Kenichi exclaimed in recognition.

Anybody would know Jeet Kune Do and who its got to do with.

'That one.' Sakaki nodded. 'Bruce Lee was once a Master of Wing Chun. He focused on social media than our world, you see, he didn't care much for it anyway.' he said. 'He created Jeet Kune Do when he got dissatisfied with the rigid formality and flashiness of traditional martial arts. The mindset was 'be water, my friend'. He means you must adapt to any situation and its a style made specifically for real-life self-defense.'

'Yes, he insisted that martial arts techniques should be incorporated based upon their effectiveness in real combat situations.' Kensei continued thoughtfully, 'This would differentiate Jeet Kune Do from other systems where there was an emphasis on flowery technique, as Lee would put it. Lee claimed that flashy 'flowery techniques' would arguably look good but were often not practical or would prove ineffective in street survival and self-defense situations. This premise would differentiate it from other sport-oriented martial arts systems that were geared towards tournament or point systems. Lee felt that these systems were 'artificial' and fooled their practitioners into a false sense of true martial skill. Lee felt that because these systems favored a 'sports' approach they incorporated too many rule sets that would ultimately handicap a practitioner in self-defense situations. He felt that this approach to martial arts became a 'game of tag' which would lead to bad habits such as pulling punches and other attacks; this would again lead to disastrous consequences in real world situations.'

'Aaaand due to that, he opened his school with his fans being his students, and people who were once victims of assault, seeing the appeal. His philosophy however, offended many Sports Organizations of Martial Arts since he called it 'dry land swimming', and real Masters said, he really should leave showbiz because in the end, he's a Master to the bone due to his beliefs because real martial arts, is a weapon. A tool. How its used depends on its wielder. But Lee really didn't like how violent our world is and opted to teach victims instead and help them fight back, other than teaching his fans.'

'Heee...so Holly-san would learn Jeet Kune Do huh...?' Kenichi whistled before frowning. 'That means she's really in a bad situation and she's actually in hiding here?'

'We got that idea months back too kid.' said Sakaki. 'Due to her situation, I felt it was appropriate. She's rich yet she's once malnourished and stunted since she's so small for her age. She's only centimeters taller than your sister which is why Kensei's shoving growth-inducing medicine down her throat. Six months ago, she is as tall as your sister which is damn scary.' in Kenichi's mind, he compared the two girls' heights...and he choked. 'She's a typical financial abuse victim and some decent folk helped her access her rights, and get her away but she fears being caught again. That must mean her oppressors are high up they can't do a thing yet which makes things complicated for her. And for us too since she didn't want to involve us in her situation and we have no idea how bad as a result.' he stated gruffly, crushing his emptied beer can into his hand.

Little did they know that they're way, waaaaay off their mark...

Holly's situation was far more complicated than that.

They're right that she wanted to get away, survive and live though.

And it has been 32 days since Kenichi joined Ryouzanpaku.

And he gets into a lot of delinquent trouble but Miu bails him out. Not that Holly can help, she's a middle schooler...maybe next year.

But it doesn't mean that she can't help when he's in the streets.

'You sure have it rough.' said Holly as after their usual Sunday Grocery Shopping. The only good thing was, they haven't bought anything yet. She fought for the first time that day, too. But she, like the delinquents, used the basics, but she hits harder enough to actually knock them off the ground.

'They're called Ragnarok, a gang of delinquents in school,' Kenichi sighed as they made it to the grocery. 'They're after me lately.'

'Heee...but this should be good practice for you.' said Holly. 'Start small because starting out big when they're just starting out can shatter anyone's spirit.' she said.

'But that guy took out a knife!' Kenichi freaked out. 'You call that small?!'

'Come on, you're getting used to so many reality-crashes that that guy is too slow for you now. Your fear of anything sharp just hampered that progress.' said Holly. 'Its indeed scary but if you have the ability and the will, you can do it.'

'I can?'

'Imagine that same guy using that knife to slash off Miu-chan's spandex just so he could see her privies and when you see that, you get the need to bash him for justice.' Holly suggested. 'Think about that scenario whenever you come face-to-face with a blade. I wouldn't want myself in that shoes either since I'm a girl, but guys like knife boy will be in jail come his adulthood. He's a psycho at your age already, his fate is sealed unless by some miracle, he's redeemed somehow.'

'A-alright...'

'Did you have to use me as an example?!' Miu stammered out, red-faced in awkwardness.

'Er, didn't he come here _because of you_?' Holly pointed out that made Miu blush and freak out. 'You're his motivation in staying here while he learns how to crash reality eventually. I'm ahead of him in beginner terms though.'

'Holly-chan...' Miu sweatdropped. She sees the masters' strengths as crashing reality simply because normal people can't do what they could.

'C-crash reality?' Kenichi whimpered just-as-helplessly.

'We don't crash reality!' the masters whined petulantly.

'That's scientifically impossible!' Akisame sputtered as the Elder cracked up in laughing.

'Says the guys who move in supersonic speeds, train with a steel girder, juggle bowling balls, balance on twenty kendamas, craft statues with bare hands and make paper crafts out of leaves and tree bark?!' Holly yelled back.

'That's called...reaching our pinnacle...of strength and skill...' Shigure pouted childishly while drawing circles on the floor with her finger.

'Your standards still crash reality...'

xxx

Summer came. And its three weeks away before vacation, the day she enrolled.

For Holly, it wasn't all that eventful for her at all, and getting rather unhappy that the older kids get all the fun.

But summer...

'Huh?! I'm going to be like Bruce Lee?!' Holly's eyes flashed like glitters. Despite being deprived of fun, even she knows who Bruce Lee is.

'Yup. Due to your body-type, we decided you'll do Jeet Kune Do.' said Hayato. 'Sakaki got the idea since your body-type, habits and movements are ideal for the style. We'll start on the day you enrolled.'

'Hai!' Holly beamed, looking like a beaming child at that point.

'First, you'll have to learn the foundation of Jeet Kune Do...Wing Chun.' said Kensei. 'That's right up my alley as a Kenpo Master so after your first year that everyone worked on you, I'm your official Master.'

'Hai!'

'It'll begin soon huh~' Miu sighed wistfully. 'She'll soon be a High-Class Disciple.'

'A what?' Kenichi asked, puzzled.

'There are many stages of development for Martial Artists.' said Miu. 'I'll explain...a martial artist who is personally trained by a Master, a disciple often dwells deeper into the master's techniques and the Martial Arts world than the normal student does. I mean, beyond the depth of the sports world. You're currently a Low-Class Disciple since you just started, but you're stronger than the delinquents you're still nervous of.'

'A Middle-Class Disciple is basically what Holly-chan's doing for a year now. After the first difficult months, she can withstand harder training, and begins to show above average physical power and martial arts skills though it's not quite high. They can take down Low-Class and Normal People, but unable to defeat a High-Class Disciple.'

'High-Class Disciples are stronger than the first two combined, but unable to defeat an Expert. In fact, we need to band together to be able to defeat an Expert. I'm of this class.' said Miu. 'High-Class Disciples are they who reached the peak of strength they can possibly obtain at youth, and start learning techniques from their Master, and join on missions wherein they act as support to their Masters and do small jobs so the Master can focus on the dangerous parts.'

'You mean, you actually join the Masters on missions?' Kenichi asked her in awe.

'Yes. Been doing it since I was little. Even Holly-chan goes out to do jobs with them.' Miu beamed. 'But of course, the Masters can choose which mission because it goes from 'easy' to 'really difficult'. Next is Expert. Experts are High-Class Disciples who mastered all techniques of the art they studied and made it their own. They graduate from their Master's training and venture on their own, training by themselves to push themselves further, and harder, and take on many battles and gain experience. Essentially, the expert class are the mid-level class for martial artists. Though far more powerful and stronger than a Disciple, the expert level is also where martial artists are at their most vulnerable. Here, its **become a Master, or die trying**.' Kenichi gulped audibly at that.

'Then there's the Master...'

'You mean like everyone?'

'Nope. They're beyond that... **they're all Grandmasters**.' Kenichi gasped and his ghost came out of his mouth. 'Master is the rank an aspiring expert wishes to be as it means he has the chance to ascend to higher levels. However, that depends, really...' Miu said sheepishly. 'It depends on oneself to achieve Mastery. You are only acknowledged as a Master after harrowing experiences, surviving other Masters and acknowledged by them...and word spreads fast by the way.'

'Next is a Grand Master. It is the next class of a master-class martial artist who had not only mastered their respective martial art, but has perfected and pushed it to a new level at which they are able to perform tasks and fight in a way that a normal master could not easily do. Grand Masters are basically master class fighters who have reached the pinnacle of human abilities and virtually have more physical capabilities then the former. They also have massive Ki flow abilities and tend to have immense physical strength and speed.'

"Wow...so its basically everyone in the dojo..." Kenichi broke out in cold sweat.

'Advanced Grandmaster...'

"There's more?!"

'...Advanced Grand Master is a level above Grand Master but is weaker than the next, the Legendary Master. This class can be mistaken as the Legendary Master level due to the tremendous skills and abilities the three masters of this class have displayed. However they are not the same as a Legendary Master as they have yet to be considered legendary or invincible in the martial arts world. Despite being one level lower than Legendary Master, all three Advanced Grand Masters are quite famous and even feared for their immense power in martial arts. The last is Legendary Master, like Grandpa.'

"HE'S ACTUALLY THE STRONGEST?!"

In his mind, Kenichi imagined a pile of bodies, and on top were the piled up bodies of the other Ryouzanpaku Masters with Hayato standing on top of them, hands on his hips and boisterously laughing victoriously.

'That means you have to be stronger than anyone, and acknowledged as the best and the strongest.' said Miu. 'Defeat everyone, every Advanced Grandmaster and you're the strongest.'

'That's gotta be rough...but since Elder managed it, even you can do it.'

'Yup!'

xxx

Near the end of summer...they went to Horinji Island to the beach, but instead of gas or coal-powered...its human-powered. Sakaki and Akisame powered it up(after Kenichi couldn't last long)!

'This is yours?!' Holly and Kenichi burst out as Horinji Island is not on any map since its so tiny. The Elder discovered that its a nice vacation place and then built a nice log cabin!

'Yep, all ours!' Hayato grinned. 'Since its useless to the government, it was easy for me to have it for free as our vacation home. I wrangled a few favors.'

'Wow, they probably owe you big to have this place.' Holly said wryly. 'That, and most folks can't survive without electricity while we can get by just fine.

'Besides, with the ocean breeze and all these trees, its actually cool here unlike in the city.' said Kensei. 'Best place for summer.'

'Well, its hot because there are no trees.' Holly deadpanned. 'Had the dojo or living quarters had natural umbrellas like these, summer would be more bearable.'

'Those trees won't last long even if we plant any.' Miu sweatdropped as the disciples imagined Apachai or Sakaki bashing their way through it...

'Well, in the living quarters and main building, not the dojo...' Holly snorted, seeing through Miu quickly in what she had in mind, not that she blamed the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

It begins

After a semester has gone by as well as summer vacation, life continued.

But as danger increased for Kenichi, the time came for interference is needed.

'Now then...we heard something really concerning.' said Hayato over dinnertime. 'Normally, we would ignore delinquent issues, especially as they are merely a stepping stone to build up Ken-chan's non-existent confidence,' he said as Kenichi deflated when he said that, 'The fact that we can no longer ignore it anymore...is because those involved are all martial arts practitioners.' he said. 'Holly, if you will.'

'Hai. Let me finish OK, this is really long!' Holly unrolled a long, taped-together piece of paper. 'I did a lot of snooping around since the day Miu-chan and Kenichi-san began to get involved. This gang called Ragnarok has a chain of command, with its top 7 members being given code names based on mythology. Odin, Berserker, and Freya are known as the Three of Cards as they are the strongest three, and its founding members. Followed by Loki, Siegfried, Hermit, Thor, and a recently-promoted Valkyrie, making it 'Eight Fists League'.' she said. 'However, after eavesdropping for several weeks waiting for them to slip, I got wind that the Three of Cards take direct orders from someone called Kensei,' the disciples broke out on cold sweat when the masters sported a dark expression, '-and Odin gets direct training from him, and Odin is the leader of Ragnarok.'

'All Eight Fists are capable of taking on 50 people at once just by themselves without a scratch to speak of.' she continued. 'They slowly expanded, defeating gang after gang for their territories in Tokyo. They each have command of groups of subordinates who joined Ragnarok, but Hermit, Siegfried and Berserker prefers to work alone. For now, they're focusing on expanding and getting notoriety, but everyone seems to want to get promoted and get attention by keeping on doing many tasks. However, its rare to get acknowledgment from the fists and Valkyrie who recently earned her spot is akin to an Expert in her position, its precarious not to mention she's clearly the weakest. She earned her spot but still at risk of demotion if she messes up. Lately they're after Kenichi-san either to beat him and leave him, or take him in as a subordinate...who knows? I got names and schools which is why I got a really long list here. We can handle the rent-a-thug brigade, but the Eight Fists are High-Disciple Classes in their chosen fields.'

'Chosen fields?' Miu blinked.

'Hai. Valkyrie is Taekwondo. Thor is Sumo. Hermit is Kenpo. Siegfried...no idea, he spins, he sings and has one hell of an endurance he was often called Zombie and he favors counterattacks I think. His fighting style seems to be counter-attack based, but I need an expert with me sometime soon...Loki is an Informant and knows every dirty trick in the book so watch out for that one...and Kenichi-san, you have a little sister please remember that. He's mostly an informant but he's number 4 for a reason but he still has yet to fight.' Kenichi balked. 'Freya is a weapons expert and even personally-trained her Valkyrie Squad. Berserker...self-explanatory. Odin on the other hand, is a mystery. No one in Ragnarok has any idea of what he does. And he's the only one I can't get a photo of because security is tight.' she took out seven photos and spread them on the table thus, with code names written in English using a marker pen.

'So these guys...' Kenichi gasped out as he and Miu memorized the faces. 'Are the Eight Fists League?'

'Yup. Again, I can't get a photo of Odin. Security too tight for me.' Holly pouted.

'Hohoho! We'll up your training, but you've done well to get that much as a rookie informant.' Akisame purred. 'We on the other hand, will investigate Kensei. The brains behind these kids.'

'Meeting adjourned for us adults, but you kids need to talk more as your fights is starting to get serious.' Hayato decided as they left. 'However, one step a time kids, one step at a time.'

xxx

'Sooo you plan on working our way up by targeting the weakest first?' Miu asked Holly as they began thug-hunting.

'Yup!' Holly chirped. 'This is progress. Think of it like an RPG Game and Kenichi-san is Level 1. Defeating bad guys gains experience points and then he levels up. That's why we go for weak guys first. However, he wound up facing some good ones first out of bad luck so he should be Level 10 by now. What holds him back is his attitude.' she stated with a smile.

'That's cold!' Kenichi shuddered at how cheerfully-cold Holly put it.

'Uhm, what's an RPG Game?' Miu asked with a clueless cartoonish expression.

'...'

'We should visit an arcade.' Holly sighed. 'Because its impossible to own a playstation in the dojo.'

xxx

And so...at the arcade...

There's many video games, shooting games, prize games and simulation games.

'Well, these are the basics of gaming since most kids are into Playstation these days and racking up an unholy electric bill in their house. Here, you just need 100 yen coins.'

'Teenagers spend 100 yen in arcades?!' Miu cried, scandalized, her poverty mindset kicking in. 'You can buy something far useful in a 100 Yen Store! Or buy pickles, a head of broccoli, some tomatoes, a pack of fruit juice, squid tempura, bottled juice or water, and cheap candy that cost the same!' she ranted in freakout. 'And kids our age freely waste that 100 yen on arcade games?!'

The two wisely gave up on showing Miu the arcade games before she freaks out even more from aghast.

'Well, kids these days take stuff for granted...' Kenichi croaked as they dragged Miu out. 'At least my money goes to manual books. They're educational so its not money wasted.'

xxx

They stumbled into a Lynching.

'Takeda-senpai!' Kenichi exclaimed as a ponytailed boy and shades boy were fighting numerous teenagers by themselves.

'Yo, Kenichi-kun! Hi!' said Takeda cheerfully while grunting from pain.

'We officially drop out of Ragnarok!' shades boy declared.

'Isn't that a lynching over there?' Holly asked thoughtfully. 'Miu-chan, as our senpai, what do we do?' well, Miu is their senior...

'Well, consider this your field trip I guess.' said Miu. 'I won't do anything unless I'm attacked, so go.' she said as Holly happily jumped in.

'Hey! Holly!' Kenichi sputtered as she eagerly charged in. 'I'm against boys hitting girls!' he ran after her. 'Get back here!'

'What's this?! A little girl joining in?!'

'You got no business here, foreigner!' another guy sputtered out.

'The hell's going on here?!' Nanjo Kisara twitched as a little girl who was unfortunately far more...developed than she was joined the fight and she's pretty good!

Kenichi's principles made him cover for Holly and ended up overcoming his usual attitude, something Miu noted.

'Whoa? Aren't you with honey?' Takeda asked Kenichi, bamboozled. 'What's this cute loli doing here?!' he asked, eyes popping at the short girl who either grows too fast for her age or just a really short high schooler, he doesn't know.

'She's in the same dojo as us!' Kenichi cried as he made sure nobody attacked Holly from behind. 'And its complicated! Oh, she's a year younger than us too, still in middle school! She's not a grade schooler!'

'WHAT?!'

'My my Kenichi-san, that's pretty chivalrous of you!' Holly squealed since her game was acting all cutesy to lull enemies into a false sense of security, shown in her playful style of fighting before she really lets loose.

Unlike them, she may only have the basics of Wing Chun, but she's far more stronger.

'Not bad shorty.' said Kisara, jumping down. 'You're pretty good, why not join us?'

'I have six masters, I have no need of joining a gang.' said Holly bluntly in her cheerful kawaiiko manner.

'SIX MASTERS?!' Kisara, Ukita and Takeda gasped, stunned.

'Well, she's kinda like my senpai and I just started since spring, but I also have six masters.' said Kenichi sheepishly.

'Oh yeah, you go to that Ryouzanpaku dojo...' Takeda croaked out.

'Your doctor Koetsuji-sensei is also a Master.' said Kenichi. 'He's a Jiu-jutsu Grandmaster and a Bone Orthopedic.'

'Huh?! But he's so skinny!'

'Six...six masters huh?' Kisara twitched, all fired up. 'Then show me the worth of six masters, shorty!'

'Well, at least this time its an all-girl fight...I have nothing against that.' Kenichi sighed.

'You know Kenichi-kun, that mindset will get you in trouble one day.' Takeda advised. 'Just saying.'

'I know but I go by what I believe in.' Kenichi exclaimed. 'Guys who hit girls can't be considered men, no way! They're even more of a coward than I am if they do!'

Miu just looked amused.

Right now, Holly and Kisara were in battle stance.

Then a cat fight began. Taekwondo, and Jeet Kune Do.

'...who'll win?' Ukita wondered.

'...Holly-chan started a year ago. When did she start?' he asked, looking at Kisara.

'No idea man, but why ask about when Kisara started?' Ukita asked Kenichi.

'Let's just say that Holly-chan is strong. Very strong.' Kenichi gulped. 'Only Miu-san is stronger than her.'

Indeed, Miu who has her entire life training, Holly's one year and his half year is nothing compared to her.

And he can never compare himself to them.

Miu has a high level in natural aptitude and a fast learner. She's gotten immense knowledge in fighting skills and techniques, a far seasoned veteran disciple. She knows her family arts that she mixes with gymnastics and guerilla tactics.

Holly got by in hard work. She's also a fast learner, and very creative and resourceful due to her 'education'. Holly freely admits she's not as physically as developed as Miu who she said has really tough, well-trained muscle under her deceptive-looking 'normal appearance'. Her own muscles are still softer than hers, and having it tough plays a role in how much pain you can take in a fight since tough muscles protect vulnerable body parts better. But to put that to great effect, you must have great flexibility otherwise what's a boon is a bad con instead if you're so stiff! During vacation in Horinji Island, she learned Camping Survival Skills with him, and twenty basic techniques of Jeet Kune Do from Kensei which she wants perfect to great effect, before learning the next twenty. And she's a perfectionist working on it while honing her body more. She wanted the same degree of High-Disciple Level strength Kensei demonstrated for her back in the island, combining Jeet Kune Do, Basic Street Fighting and Guerilla Tactics with Improvised Weapons usage.

The level he showed, was Miu-Class strength of Jeet Kune Do on a well-made dummy. And she trains to reach the same level so she was hard on herself. She instantly learns moves, but works hard on perfection by her standards. She was a rare talent as well due to having an Eidetic Memory. It was due to this that she has high evasion skills, and 'self-preservation instincts'. She does mental simulations in her head by learning High-Disciple and Expert-Class speed level demonstration of different Masters just by seeing it once and getting used to it, and trains to move her body fast to the point she gets vertigo and had to be stopped by the Masters, and had to be watched over.

Conclusion:

Disciple-Class Strength Level

Miu: 100/100(but holds back on weaker opponents otherwise she'd end up maiming them good)  
Holly: 40/100(is thus hard on herself)  
Kenichi: 19/100(the weakest and tends to run from training from freak out)

Disciple-Class Endurance Level

Miu: 100/100  
Holly: 30/100  
Kenichi: 10/100

Disciple-Class Agility Level

Miu: 100/100  
Holly: 39/100  
Kenichi: 20/100

Disciple-Class Speed Level

Miu: 100/100  
Holly: 38/100  
Kenichi: 20/100

Disciple-Class Flexibility Level

Miu: 100/100  
Holly: 77/100  
Kenichi: 9/10

Disciple-Class Reflexes and Reaction Time Level

Miu: 100/100  
Holly: 49/100  
Kenichi: 0/100

Disciple-Class Martial Knowledge Level

Miu: 100/100  
Holly: 50/100  
Kenichi: 0/100

Disciple-Class Martial Skill Level

Miu: 100/100  
Holly: 39/100  
Kenichi: 10/100

These analysis levels were by Akisame himself.

Yes, Kenichi agrees he's pitiful, really...starting out aside, he tends to skip out sometimes.

They watched as Holly defeated Kisara after studying her Taekwondo enough. Kisara was a Mid-Class Disciple.

'Heheh, how's that?' Holly gasped, being fired up. 'That's what having good teachers can do!' she told the unconscious girl. 'Not that you'd hear me now anyway.'

'W-wow...' Takeda croaked.

'And that's her holding back.' Kenichi deadpanned.

'HOLDING BACK?!' Takeda and Ukita choked.

'Yeah, we Ryouzanpaku don't believe in going all out against those weaker than us.' Miu explained. 'We only do in a life-or-death situation but even then we still avoid maiming injuries since we don't have such bad personalities.' she said. 'We better get Takeda-san and Ukita-san to the clinic...'

While they were still talking, someone in a black cloak observed from afar.

xxx

'So, how's your battle against an Eight Fist?' Akisame asked Holly as he patched up the boys.

'Humm...due to Taekwondo, Nanjo-san invested too much in her legs and her boots due to her beliefs. Everywhere else, vulnerable. Skill-wise, about 2 notches below me.' said Holly. 'Had I gone all out I can defeat her by a stomach punch alone, but I wanted to see how good she is in her art. By that, she's a Middle-Class since she's shown such proficiency, but since her prowess are solely focused on delinquents and Rent-a-thugs, she really could have done better and she's wasted in a gang of idiots, and greatly falls short in physical development in musculature and skeletal strength. If she had a proper Master's guidance, her flaws would be fixed.' Akisame looked at Miu regarding Holly's assessment and the blonde agreed.

'Well, Kisara did say legs have three times the strength of arms made lethal with good shoes...' said Takeda.

'That is indeed true...if you studied and trained hard in martial arts that uses legs for offense.' said Akisame. 'However, its also just-as-easy to catch and block legs and feet, and leave the groin vulnerable. A big no in combat, especially if your opponent is willing to stoop that low to hit it hard.' Kenichi, Takeda and Ukita had visioned phantom pains of being hit _there_. 'So decide carefully in using high kicks, if ever. That's advice especially for boys.' he advised. 'At any rate, good job in defeating an Eight Fist, Holly. Your next task after the Kisara Army will be Freya's Army, but you'll have to train harder before the confrontation against weapons, so you'll learn from Shigure again, Jeet Kune Do put on hold. Kenichi, your job is _all men in Ragnarok_ , so we'll be training you real good to gain good fighting experience.'

'Yessir!'

Kenichi however, was breaking out in cold sweat.

xxx

'So that's how it is?' said Hayato.

'Yup. Holly did well for her first fight.' said Akisame. 'And Miu said that while Kenichi would run from almost anything, he can't stand boys hitting girls and those he considers friends getting hurt. Only then does he go serious...so what do we do about that, fellows? Holly has an idea about that.'

'Hooo?'

'They go out together with Miu watching from afar and only interfere when needed.' said Akisame. 'She'll rescue when things go dicey. And because Holly is a girl, he'll fight to cover her back just so a guy won't hit her. Slow desensitization...until he fights on his own feet because he can't fight together with Holly forever. One day, we always fight solo, the girls always can't be around as motivators. We'll do something about that soon.'

'True that.' said Sakaki. 'For now, she's motivation and perhaps, he'll man up more. Besides...' he grinned madly as their eyes flashed. 'We can go harder from now on!'

In another area of the dojo, Kenichi felt a shiver down his spine, while playing Old Maid with the girls.

The rare off days in the dojo is when the Masters have a conference. After that, they do their own thing while thinking of stuff to do, planning in their own heads thus are NOT to be distracted unless its mealtimes.

xxx

In a hideout in an abandoned building, Kisara was furious to be losing to a middle schooler and took it out on subordinates who failed their tasks, and on punching bags.

But Hermit is now up to the task of dealing with Niishira, and the short girl.

It was around next day, that at Hanazawa Middle School...

There's a cloaked person outside the gates. The students who were in the go-home club hurriedly scooted away past him nervously.

Holly twitched.

Hermit's here for her and he's the Sixth Fist.

No holding back now, according to her Danger Sense.

'You sure found me quick. Your information network is impressive.' she stated, getting ready to fight as she tossed her school bag at the top of the gate walls.

'Of course.' said Hermit as he got himself into a fighting stance. 'Now, show me your moves, Holly Potter!' he demanded, taking on a stance that's unusual, but clearly chinese by is hands alone since most chinese attacks are palm strikes, and his Iron Palm is better than hers.

He's had years like Miu so she's in for a fight of her life, as she adapted the Jeet Kune Do stance.

To those who've known Holly for years, had their image of her definitely shattered on this day.

For her three years in middle school, everyone knew Holly to be a normal girl.

Today?

It took minutes for news to spread like wildfire to the Faculty that there's a fight in their school grounds, and all club activity halted. Students in the go-home club can only watch, while jaws ajar from disbelief.

Due to the level of battle shown, not even the teachers could clearly stop them because of the clearly beyond school-standard fighting and utterly brutal way of doing it, nevermind the injuries and slight environmental damage on the ground caused by bodily impacts...and Holly barely survived. Barely. She was badly beaten, and has clothing damage.

'Owww...' she winced. 'So this is the Sixth Fist.' she shamelessly frisked for Hermit's cell phone despite flashing some people her underwear when she leaned forward for frisking, and dialed a number while sitting on seiza.

'Potter-san, what's going on here?!' her Homeroom Teacher cried in aghast.

'Ah, this? Its a kiddie spat, that's all.' came the nonchalant answer.

'Kiddie spat with those kinds of injuries?!' she shrieked at Holly and Hermit's rather bad condition.

'Well, we're martial artists so this kinda thing is a kiddie spat by our standards.' Holly quipped as someone finally answered. 'Our standards isn't like what standards school association tournaments do. **We do real, unadulterated battle** like earlier.' she said wryly, using a handkerchief to wipe blood off her face.

'Are you serious?!'

'Yup. So whoever is any school's best martial arts students can't hold a candle to even the weakest of us true practitioners. They are so boned with no chance of even defending themselves.' Holly giggled as someone finally picked up.

/Hello! Apachai here, I got your kid!/ Holly sweatdropped.

Apachai was a former mercenary to Human Traffickers who used him, and his clueless stupidity to get the law off their backs while keeping him ignorant of their activities because ironically, he likes children and if he finds out what they do, they would DIE so they did their business in secret...until he met the Legendary Master Furinji Hayato who clued him in and he wasn't too happy.

'Apachai-san, call Akisame-sensei over, will ya?'

/OK!/ and last she heard of Apachai was him yelling for Akisame. Minutes later...

/Yes?/

'Sensei, Sixth Fist Codename Hermit personally paid me a visit in school, we had fun, I barely won, I'm banged up real good and am in great need of a pick-up because I can't walk home!' she whined. 'And my teachers clearly wants to talk with my guardians so can you guys go Loco Parentis for me~?'

/Hang in there, alright? Sakaki will get you and Hermit, I'll deal with the Loco Parentis./ and he put the phone down.

'Oy...give me my phone back.' Hermit griped while groaning from his injuries. 'Who told you to use somebody else's phone?!'

'A free phone call is my victory prize since my phone is with my school bag and I can't even get my bag right now so I can take whatever prize I want.' said Holly flatly, tossing him his phone back that he caught with one hand. 'Victor goes the spoils of their pick. Oh, sensei, I won't come to school for at least, a week since I'm hurting like hell right now so I'm saying my absence in advance or longer depending on my master's discretion.' she told her teacher who was twitching.

'Er, right...' her homeroom teacher twitched.

Soon, Sakaki and Akisame came on their bike with passenger car attached.

Well, nobody expected that Holly's masters are beyond human, as everybody gaped at Sakaki that Akisame was damn near invisible.

Sakaki's height and muscles scared everyone present while Akisame at least, looks normal.

'Holy shit, that guy's huge!'

'Lookit those muscles! What does he eat to get those?!'

'They're her teachers?!'

'Wow...'

'Kimono guy at least looks normal...' this got Sakaki sputtering while Akisame snickered at his expense.

'Sooo who are Holly-chan's teachers...?' he asked kindly to the terrified faculty present.

'Yo Holly!' Sakaki grinned, picking her up that she easily sits in his left arm that Sakaki looked like he was holding a torn-up doll. 'You OK?'

'Somehow but I'm not going to school like this for a while.' Holly sighed as Sakaki slung the boy over his shoulder. 'Sensei, my bag is above the gate walls for security.' she piped up as Sakaki went to get it for her, easily reaching where it was.

Akisame then dealt with the faculty.

xxx

'That looks bad...' said Kenichi as at dinnertime, Holly was wrapped up so extensively.

'It can't be helped, Hermit is that strong.' Holly grumbled. 'I barely won and that's because its out of circumstance that I'm in a position of convenience that I was able to deliver a finishing blow. If not for that I'd lose.' she said, biting on a potato. 'If you meet him as you are now you're ground beef in a meat grinder.'

'Now that won't do, right fellows?' said Hayato as Kenichi gulped. 'So how are Holly's teachers?'

'Well, it required some effort in convincing them. But since Holly clearly is under attack by an outsider and she did not initiate it, she barely avoided suspension. Barely. Some teachers were torn whether to ask her or not to join their school's martial arts clubs until I said she's taking pages off Bruce Lee's book and Jeet Kune Do is not in any school's club. They wanted to hire me as a Jiu Jutsu Club Moderator though, what do I do about that?'

Earlier, he showed he's a Master by flashing his musculature at them alone while flaring his Ki.

'Well, sensei can do both right?' Kenichi pointed out. 'School club is two hours and half, so the rest of the day is for his clinic. Easy peasy.'

'Easy peasy huh?' Akisame looked thoughtful.

'Hourly Salary for any teacher is 3500 yen so its 8750 a day so in a month, that's 262500 yen on 30-day months and 271250 on 31-day months. February is considered technically a 30 day.' Holly supplied as Miu was doing calculations in her head. 1312500+1898750=3211250.

'That's 3211250 yen in a year!' she gasped out.

'Humm...why not?' Akisame looked thoughtful. Its far more stable than his clinic even if he charges 5000- easy injuries to 15000- tougher cases.

'Er, please design training for normal humans please.' Holly sweatdropped. 'For that to be feasible. Training normal humans like how you train Kenichi-san would send many students fleeing on first day alone.' Miu turned to rock right then and there.

'Hummm...so I have to be considerably nice, huh?' Akisame pouted. 'Then again, they're no Kenichi anyhow...'

'I'm a normal human too you know.' Kenichi sniffled with waterfall tears.

'You gave that up when you came here.' Sakaki snarked.


	4. Chapter 4

Many Issues, and Approach of Darkness

Because of how Holly ended up with Hermit, training increased for Kenichi while Holly has a break while recovering from injury.

Because of how she, his senior by a year ended up, he trained longer than she did as she said his muscles are well-trained and his Iron Palm and Iron Shirt are far better than hers which gave her a hard time in defeating him. A challenge Kensei took on.

'Judging by the battle stance he took, his favorite seems to be Hika-Ken but since he knows chinese kenpo, let's safely assume he knows easy ones for kids his age.' said Kensei. 'For disciples of our world, its physical conditioning at a young age, and only learn techniques when at least, 13. Depending on him, he either knows Hika-Ken and its sister art Hakkyokuken, and at least, one or two more arts and its easy-level techniques. And I know what to drill Ken-chan on as Hika-Ken is far more dangerous than its sister art and Holly experienced how much it hurts.' he said as the Ryouzanpaku tenants glanced at Holly who got her patchings replaced.

'How dangerous?' Miu asked him.

'If Hakkyokuken aims for knock-out with our eight extremities of elbows, fists, knees and feet, Hika-Ken with its spear-hands, and using arms and legs like a whip, and felling the opponent without a chance of Counterattack.' Kensei explained. 'It is surely a fist of strength. If not for Holly insisting she gets conditioned first, her injuries would be worser than today.'

It took a week for Holly to recover enough to go to school.

But upon return, she was prepared for the EXTREMELY AWKWARD atmosphere...and the Spanish Inquisition.

Her image in middle school to those who knew her, is that she's comes off as naive and clueless which is at odds with her perfect academic score(and her real dark and gloomy personality that she conceals) and tended to be spacey if only because she's still tired from training. But in regards to socializing, she really was clueless due to her limited experiences with her peers and she got somewhat-better upon leaving the Magical World and British Society. But due to training herself more and isolating herself away from her peers, she's still understandably lacking.

When she came, her classmates stared, wide-eyed.

On their desks were the school newspaper about her fight.

'Oh, the monthly paper came out.' was all she could say and the fight from last week was on the front page.

'Holly-san, are you really well enough to come back to school?!' her Class Representative asked worriedly.

'Ah, I'm OK.' said Holly while reading the newspaper. 'My Master used acupuncture on me to numb the pain a bit since too much absence from school is bad~' said Holly good-naturedly while inwardly sweatdropping at the article.

 **\- the fight between Potter-san of Year 3 and this man she called**  
 **'Sixth Fist Codename Hermit' was as good...scratch that, way**  
 **better than those chinese kung-fu movies! Its also scary as you**  
 **can hear how hard they hit each other by the sounds of their**  
 **strikes alone.**

 **Its brutal! Its like watching Dragon Ball in real-life action!  
And according to the teachers, she barely avoided ****suspension  
because she was the one attacked first by a personal ****visit, and  
Hermit instigating the fight. Had Potter-san started the ****fight,  
she would have been suspended. According to her Master ****Koetsuji  
Akisame who's in charge of physical conditioning in the ****dojo she  
goes to, she spent a year 'forging' her body to reach the ****peak of  
physical strength a female martial artist can hope to have at her  
age ****before actually learning how to fight from her second Master,  
the ****guy she learned Jeet Kune Do from. If not for that, she wouldn't  
even win against Hermit who was far stronger than her.**

 **Given her level of Martial Arts, its way impossible for her to com-**  
 **pete in sports for tournaments for us teenagers as her training can**  
 **really break bones of those who didn't train like she and Hermit have**  
 **and they'd rather avoid a lawsuit if they could help it, and will only**  
 **fight with those who are 'of their Martial Arts world'. They're the**  
 **kind who really fight for the sake of fighting and showing who's better,**  
 **not for winning a trophy and certification in tournaments. They fight**  
 **for who is the better martial artist, and whose style was better to  
obtain the much-desired title of Grandmaster.**

 **She was said to be of 'great talent' that combined with her work  
ethic in training as she is extremely hard on herself, she would be  
an Expert-Class by the time she finishes High School, and a Master  
as soon as she hits 20. Most aren't that lucky as most reach Expert  
Class in mid-twenties and reach Masterhood much later in life.**

Next page was the hierarchy of martial artists of their world at that.

Did Akisame give an interview, Holly wondered.

Her school was torn into two factions. Those wary of her in fear of angering someone like her and those amazed by her since the Hierarchy System was very accurate. There's even a comparison between a 'martial artist' and 'sportsman martial artist'. So the school's martial arts clubs weren't too happy that she who only got a year of training, was far superior than they who have three years to work their way to captaincy of their clubs.

But not even they can deny her superiority since they witnessed **how superior**.

Their fights were compared to the fights in Dragon Ball anime, only, they can't fly.

But when the end of the year came, December...an all-out attack on Shinpaku Rengou and her began.

She was just glad that attacks come to her school so she could avoid Suspension...and she was attacked by Freya's Valkyrie Team. All of them uniformed and wearing white and blue, save for the one wearing pink who is clearly the leader. One wielded a staff, a pair of tri-bladed Sai, a pair of tessen, a flail, a naginata, a whip and a nunchaku.

The students panicked because those are REAL weapons and quickly backed away.

'Heh, I was warned of this.' Holly smirked as she prepared herself. 'So, to get to Freya I must go through her Valkyries huh?'

'By order of Ragnarok, you will be crushed!' and they all jumped on her.

Holly shook her head in bemusement.

'Sadly, you chose the wrong target.' she sighed as she jumped up...and used even the bodies of the Valkyries to her advantage as she made quick work of them using acrobatics and sharp strikes, knocking them out. 'I'm a Jeet Kune Do Practitioner, _I'm your worst opponent possible_! I trained against _all forms of criminal and martial arts weapons assault_ because Jeet Kune Do is made to be an Anti-Criminal Assault Martial Arts Style made be learned to avoid being an assault victim by some lowlife hoodlum! You're essentially the thing I fight against!' she cried as all eight bodies fell unconscious. 'Not to mention, those weapons are real, don't treat them as toys not to mention carrying those is illegal...I'll be glad to see how you worm your way out of this one to your parents.' she deadpanned with a flat expression, glancing at the weapons as she speed-dialed the police on her one hand. 'Hello, this is the police station right? You see...'

Little did she know her speech spread like wildfire to her school...that, and Ragnarok was finished that day.

And she was asked the next day who her Master was.

And so...

'Kensei-sensei...no usual antics, OK?' Holly loomed over Kensei warningly as she showed him a list of interested students. 'Most of these who want to come here are all girls and convinced their parents to come here for a 10000 yen monthly afterschool activity!'

'10000 a month?! And you got forty people in this list!' Miu cried, seeing the list. 'That's like, 400000 yen a month! What's going on?!'

'Well...what I said when Freya's Valkyries attacked me in school affected the students there who may have been...uhm...you know...' she said awkwardly as the others also paused in her silence because its very obvious why they got students all of a sudden. 'Sooo they asked me if there's room for more in the dojo.'

'Ohoho! Of course we have room!' Hayato laughed jovially. 'We have a lot of room here!' and how, since its just them in there! Although boarding is another question entirely...

'What did you...exactly say?' Shigure asked her. Holly repeated verbatim what she said about herself.

'Wow, you said that? No wonder we got incoming students!' Sakaki exclaimed.

'So really, no taking photos, hide your porn, no skirt-flipping, no butt-slapping, no groping, no peeking...because there's a blonde demon behind you.' Holly pointed out as behind Kensei, Miu's dark aura was flaring, and at him.

'I won't I won't!'

Miu will gladly get money somehow by legal means due to ahem, them being in perpetual poverty...until Holly came along. She pays them two million yen a month, she indirectly got Akisame a job, provided he doesn't scare away the students(he says he'd start teaching in Spring), and now Kensei got a job with students that pay 400000 yen a month in total. So yes, paying the bills and filling everyone's appetites has never been so easy when before, well...

Miu really didn't want to think about it. Ever.

She stocked up on so much rice, and stuff with long shelf-lives so all she needs to buy, are perishable goods used within the day, and she could actually afford to buy healthier(but just-as-pricey) things to eat, and buy new clothes for a change, ordering everyone to buy new clothes with a 100000 yen budget, and purchase new necessities for the house, and new tatami mats. She endured old things for years, and only when Holly arrived that things around the house became brand new over time.

'Looks like things will liven up around here a little.' said Akisame thoughtfully. 'We'll get busy making training tools, Kensei.'

'Yes yes...looks like the dojo will be a lot more livelier...'

For Holly who hasn't seen much of Kenichi's battles against Ragnarok yet got into a few battles herself...little did she know that things will get much tougher from here on.

xxx

'Hey sensei...' said Holly while training under Shigure in weapons.

'Hm?'

'Miu-chan and Kenichi-san went out on a bodyguard job right? How come I didn't get to go?'

Sakaki took Kenichi and Miu out on a bodyguard mission to protect a client from an old friend of his who's out to assassinate the man.

'Because...you are in danger...by yourself alone.' Holly looked taken aback by Shigure's words. 'You are...the kind who won't...hesitate to even hurt...yourself over your...beliefs. Training alone...and your fight with...Hermit...shows that.' she said. 'Value and...love yourself more.' Shigure told her kindly. 'Once you do...we can let you...go out on jobs.'

'Love myself more?' she croaked out incredulously. Shigure nodded.

'Yes. That and...take care of yourself more...if you get hurt...people who care for you...will worry.' Shigure told her.

Holly looked somber.

'I...I don't know what that is.' she said, utterly dumbstruck and stunned by the very idea. 'All I know is surviving is enough. My life taught me that. I don't know things people my age know because...I wasn't taught that, didn't get the chance to know it since I was denied when I was a kid. Surviving and avoiding things I hate because nobody cared about me for twelve years of my life...is all I know.' said Holly morosely. 'Meeting everyone here...was the first time people actually cared for me and I'm still getting used to it.' she said as she glumly looked at the sky with dead, glassy eyes that disturbed Shigure. 'People concerned about my well-being? My safety? I never had any of that for twelve years. I had to do everything and get everything done myself. For twelve years, adults are unreliable and useless to me. I never had anyone to rely on or come to, to tell me that I should love myself more.'

The Dursleys are one thing, the Wizarding World is another as she broke down in the Japanese Ministry of Magic's International Relations Division, the Foreign Asylum Office and asked to be hidden from anyone from Magical and Muggle Britain bar goblins through a liaison as the bank recommended she do so. The shock that the famed Girl-Who-Lived in Britain actually had a horrible life failed by people around her made her flee Britain, avoid places she'd obviously be looked for and be dragged back against her will back into a life of misery again, made the officials have sympathy for her and agreed to hide her, on terms that they have to inform the Muggle Asylum Office(is that what's it called?) and do a little editing for the normal people, and the British DMLE's Director who's very by-the-book(and highly exasperated with her stupid superiors) to avoid an international incident and file everything in order so Japan wouldn't be accused of kidnapping a country's VIP.

That was after getting a copy of her memories.

Holly met Madam Bones who came to Japan alone and talked with the woman who promised that she will keep where she is hidden, and bring her relatives to justice.

And she got a Daily Prophet about that, too, giving her closure about one half of the cause that caused her grief, but still working on Hogwarts about that matter as clearly, their children are NOT disciplined nor given moral character training in Hogwarts.

That, and she has to send monthly reports of her activities to the Asylum Office to keep them, and Madam Bones updated about her welfare as she sends Hedwig every midnight to fly to deliver her reports.

'That's...bad...' Shigure shook her head, but gave the girl a comforting hug. 'But you have that...here in Ryouzanpaku. Everyone is...here. You're not alone...anymore.'

Holly broke down crying.

xxx

'Hey, she's not eating?' Apachai asked as someone was missing in mealtimes.

Holly didn't show up for dinner.

'She has...a lot to...think about.' said Shigure softly. 'She...opened up a bit.' she explained what happened during the afternoon that cut training short.

'Wow...' Kenichi croaked. 'I can only imagine what she went through and I have no idea which one among them could be accurate.'

'Its a miracle she still thinks of doing the right thing even if its through pragmatism.' said Hayato. 'She's in danger from herself more than those after her we realize as a result.'

'But what can we do grandpa?' Miu croaked out. 'What do you see?'

But it was Akisame who replied.

'She is the result of her upbringing and environment. Until now, nobody listened to, saw her situation, understood and cared for her. Living here changed that but she's still getting used to the idea.' said Akisame. 'That and combined with her pragmatism and lack of care for herself just to get the job done is also reason why we can't send her out yet. For all we know she's willing to sacrifice a limb to get a job done or be a willing meat shield and we can't have that. She needs to learn to love herself more. Especially now that...she's getting stronger.'

Since Ragnarok ended, all of them trained harder even though Kenichi still runs when things get tough.

Cue a Russian Visitor one day...when she's playing on her Nintendo Console in her room playing Super Mario, she merely blinked.

'Uh, who are you?'

'...are you this dojo's disciple?' he asked. 'We are under orders to defeat a dojo and take their sign.'

'Huh? Oh, yes I am.' came the casual reply.

Cue Russian Soldier jumping on her, which is a bad mistake, as she took him down with hardly any trouble as he is a middle-class.

But she acknowledged how developed his body was and noted she'd get in trouble if she got caught, recognizing his attempts at grappling her and he's a soldier...

She tied him up and dragged him, nevermind the stairs, further adding to his misery, then on the dojo grounds towards the dojo with Shigure cutting up one guy's boots because he did a social faux pas in Japan. She said something, but Holly couldn't hear it, but whatever it was, got Sakaki laughing while drunk.

'Uhm, is this yours?' she asked, showing the guy she tied up whose half of his face showed soil dirtying his cheeks.

His priceless expression said it all.

'You one of the disciples here?' he demanded.

'Uhm, yes.'

'Then! I demand a fair and square fight!' he demanded. 'I am Boris Ivanov of Yomi! I have come here under Yami's orders to take control of this dojo!'

'What?! Yami?!' Sakaki yelped as Shigure gasped.

Holly really wondered who Yami is that got her usually casual and goofy masters extremely alert and wary.

'You're in quite a fix...' said Akisame, sneaking up on the soldier who quickly back-flipped away. He was carrying two soldiers and Apachai carried one...and Kensei also has one.

'Sensei, we got challengers~what do we do?' Holly asked the Masters. 'And is there a Yami Dojo in some western country? Their Japanese is kinda bad but Sakaki-sensei and Shigure-sensei's reactions are kinda weird.' the soldier was quiet, but took note on how she complained about his lack of fluency which could be bad in future jobs. She's a westerner herself, but speaks like a native. And she definitely was not told about Yami or Yomi. Definitely clueless!

'Ahahahaha, no such thing!' said Akisame cheerfully. 'For now leave the guy you caught here and go back to your room. We'll handle international matters.'

'OK.' and Holly dropped her cargo and walked away.

'Hey! You won't fight?!' Boris sputtered indignantly.

'Master's orders.' Holly shrugged in English. 'And unless they clear International Incident issues to give me the go sign, I cannot fight you. You're a foreigner who came here after all. Rules to follow. If they call me to fight you, then OK. Ciao ciao.' and she left.

Boris twitched at the other Masters...who settled down to talk to him.

Ten minutes later, she was called.

It happens that Kenichi and Miu arrived at the same time with her and Shigure.

'Ah, you're back from running.' Holly remarked as Kenichi looked sheepish.

'Well, he's back for good!' said Miu cheerfully as they opened the door.

'Well?!' the foreigner demanded.

'I'm allowed to fight you, Boris Ivanov.' said Holly. 'However, originally, the plan was a fight until defeat but because our third guy also came, we'll fight you at thirty minutes per person and then one hour break from between. Two wins, you win. One win only, you lose.'

'Fine with me!'

'What's going on?!' Kenichi sputtered out at her, and at the Masters.

'Dojo Yaburi.' said Holly as Kenichi and Miu gasped. 'But this guy clearly has no idea what kind of dojo he got into. Ah well.' she and Boris positioned themselves at each other and did the clasped fist salute. Her left hand wrapping around her right fist before positioning herself into her battle stance with both fighters emitting their auras, both of Sei Ki.

'O-Oi Kensei, you taught her about 'that' already?!' Sakaki gasped out.

'Hey, she did it accidentally some weeks back I had to tell her about it and teach her formally before she ends up using it wrong by accident and gravely injure herself!' Kensei sputtered defensively.

'Accidentally?' Akisame croaked incredulously.

'This turned out to be her greatest genius that her becoming a Grandmaster at Shigure's age isn't so far-fetched at all from our predictions.' said Kensei. 'She may be a high-class disciple in her martial art and physical performance, but when it comes to Ki with her Ki being a Sei-type, she's already an Expert-Class in it when the Elder and I maintained careful watch.'

'Holy shit...' Sakaki gawked at him incredulously, and at Holly. 'Expert-Class in Sei Ki in a matter of weeks?!'

This got the other Masters and Boris stunned in shock. Most High-Class Disciples could barely tap into their Ki thus obliged to use it at all times in sparring no matter what to further train and hone it to grow. Yet this person...is an Expert-Class in Ki?! And its no joke! She's emitting a massive, very-polished aura by herself!

'Miu-san, both of them are emitting an aura...' Kenichi noted nervously. But Holly was far stronger than the challenger in regards.

'Well...there are two types of Ki.' said Miu. 'Sei-type and Dou-type. A Sei-type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in response to danger.' she explained. 'Their aura, because this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit, literally feels nothing even though the power of their Ki can be felt. As for Dou-types, they his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial and make their Ki explode. Its because they fight with rage, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. This person, Holly-chan and you are Sei-type. But I'm not trained in mine yet so I have no idea...'

'Oh...'

The two fighters lunged at each other, and Holly recognized attempts to grapple her to _break her_ , so she was avoiding it if at all possible as she fought him.

She was also using Ki to enhance her own body's performance, and only did enough to win.

'...10 minutes.' Shigure spoke. 'Holly wins. One hour break.' she declared. 'Then its Kenichi's turn.'

'Oh, really?! OK!' Kenichi cried as he psyched himself up. He had seen what Boris can do, he just gotta be careful...when his turn came and he won...Boris acknowledged his loss.

'What are your names?' Boris asked them.

'Shirahama Kenichi.' said Kenichi.

'Holly Potter.' said Holly. Boris reached into his pocket and threw something at them. A small, white gold badge with the kanji 'Ice'.

'I'll kill you and take that emblem back!' he declared. 'That's a Yomi-style challenge!'

For the masters, this was bad as its now an all-out war and its begun that their students are in danger. As Holly is an orphan with no school friends to worry about, she has no worries of hostage situations...unlike Kenichi who has family and friends.

Hours later, Yami learned just what kind of disciples Ryouzanpaku has.


	5. Chapter 5

Passing a Year by

War between two factions began with Boris Ivanov firing the opening shot.

Holly found herself accosted by martial arts disciples upon leaving school.

She defeated them soundly of course.

'Really now, what's going on~' Holly wondered aloud as she went to a Bookstore to buy new stationery as she needed to send her monthly report to the Asylum Office.

Upon buying an envelope and writing pad, she also purchased some books she took interest in and went out...fully-aware she's being followed.

'...troublesome...'

So she waited for more fights.

'I'm home~' Holly called out only to see a load of guests in the dojo. '...huh?'

'Well, something happened but leave it to us adults until we say its your turn to play.' said Hayato cheerfully.

'If you say so but I got attacked by 47 people on the way back home...' said Holly nonchalantly. 'They lost to me of course.' she huffed smugly.

'Hooo? And what did they want?' Hayato asked, filing the incident in his mind.

'Is there a martial arts fraternity called Yomi?' Holly piped up as Hayato went serious as the kids are still left out in the dark about it for their own good. 'They want an in so badly so they said they got told that if they want to join Yomi, they gotta defeat us first.'

'Hooo?' "We got distracted by these angry fellows so Miu and Kenichi never got a chance to tell us but no doubt they too, got attacked...what a development...war between us officially begun." Hayato inwardly frowned. 'At any rate, good work Holly.' he praised. 'Joining unknown shady fraternities is bad you spared them from joining a bad group as Yomi doesn't accept failing a primary requirement.' technically he's correct, but...time to speed up training.

Because that Boris boy knows they got a talented Ki User, no doubt they'll apply pressure on their own disciples so its time to train Miu and Kenichi in Ki just to stand a chance. As of right now, with Ki in her arsenal, Holly is stronger as she has Ki to power up her attacks even if she knows less moves.

Holly lit up at that.

'OK!' she beamed before skipping away, whistling for the dorms.

"That's something to talk about after dinner..." Hayato thought as he watched Holly go.

xxx

In her room after dinner...

Holly began writing.

 _Dear Madam Bones,_

 _I'm happy to learn that some people here_  
 _finally cares about me that they wouldn't_  
 _send me on support missions yet due to_  
 _my mental state. They kinda gave me a_  
 _reason to live with that I really wouldn't_  
 _mind dying for them. This is a good place._  
 _Nice, considerate people who gives a damn  
about ME, not on how they can use me as  
the Girl-Who-Lived or make a Scapegoat  
out of me at their own convenience._

 _My training is also going smoothly too and_  
 _going great. I reached High-Class Status_  
 _in body and skill but not as strong as my_  
 _fellow girl yet. But I'm working hard. Just_  
 _that, something is afoot that got the six_  
 _masters worried and won't tell us a thing._  
 _Wonder why, we're strong enough to take_  
 _care of ourselves now..._

 _For some reason I got a bad feeling about_  
 _this year's Halloween. Nothing happened_  
 _at all last year considering my bad luck on_  
 _that date but now? I got a bad feeling. Is there_  
 _something going on? Please tell me so I can_  
 _prepare in advance. Nobody knows I'm in_  
 _you-know-where...right...?_

 _-H. P_

A day later, she got a reply.

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _Indeed, there's an event called the Tri-Wizard_  
 _Tournament happening, and it will begin at the_  
 _Selection of Champions on Halloween. Your elf_  
 _friend and spy is most helpful. I already told him_  
 _to take all your schoolwork in Hogwarts and any_  
 _thing with your name on it as a precaution, and_  
 _to check every teacher's belongings and such for_  
 _anything with your name, blood, hair, nails on it._  
 _That can be used against you._

 _I certainly heard a lot about the Malfoys enough_  
 _from Dobby that I'm making a huge case in secret_  
 _before I deliver the fatal blow. To convict a Pureblood,_  
 _you need a load of evidence in this Pro-Pureblood_  
 _Community. Which is annoying._

 _However, something happened last year. I got a_  
 _letter from one Sirius Black III, he who was thrown_  
 _in Azkaban for supposedly selling out your parents_  
 _and killing 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew. But I_  
 _got sent a letter about that night, and a tip on how_  
 _to catch him as he wanted us to hear the truth._  
 _Needless to say...Sirius Black was innocent all along_  
 _and spent thirteen years in Azkaban for nothing while_  
 _the real traitor was enjoying life as the Weasleys'_  
 _housepet. Poor Arthur, he was so in shock he has a_  
 _traitor in his home close to his two sons who took_  
 _in 'Scabbers' as a pet. Poor bloke's hair turned white._

 _As for Black, he was in fact, your Godfather. Had_  
 _Crouch given him a proper trial years ago, you wouldn't_  
 _have suffered the Dursleys and gotten a proper childhood._  
 _But nooo, Crouch cared more for getting popularity to be_  
 _the next Minister after Bagnold whose term was about to_  
 _end._

 _Sooo yes, he and others who voted for his incarceration_  
 _are forced to pay Black for each year in Azkaban...30000_  
 _Galleons, plus and additional 100.000 for ending the line_  
 _of Blacks as due to Azkaban, he was rendered sterile on_  
 _diagnosis when before, he has low fertility, a common_  
 _Pureblood Problem. A huge fortune but this is one time_  
 _Pro-Pureblood laws worked well against fellow Pure-Bloods._  
 _With that that kind of money, he need not work for the rest_  
 _of his life ever again and made you his heiress as your have_  
 _enough Black Family Blood to make it possible. That's 32_  
 _Wizengamot Members including Albus himself who voted_  
 _for his incarceration. Do the math on how much Black_  
 _earned. The looks on their faces are picture-worthy._

 _I am happy to say there will be NO bribery in the future._

 _He's spending it in recovery in Japan for his safety but of_  
 _course, to everyone here, in a 'secret location'. He wants_  
 _to meet you but one: severe malnutrition. Two; he's weak._  
 _Three; he's under rehab and four; he needs to learn Muggle_  
 _101 as the Muggle Studies in Hogwarts are still in the_  
 _Victorian Age. Way outdated. He cannot function in Muggle_  
 _Society without looking like an idiot in need of the Loony_  
 _Farm. He went with Remus Lupin, an old friend of your_  
 _family's as well. You'll be meeting them soon once they_  
 _deem them OK to go. It'll take a couple years depending_  
 _on him and how fast he learns. And there are things I'd  
rather you hear from Sirius himself._

 _\- A.B_

Holly did the Math.

130.000 x 13 = 1.690.000 x 32 = 54.080.000 Galleons.

In Pounds equivalent, that'd be 162.967.225 Pounds. How much is that in Yen? He's **filthy rich**. And he made huge money off his political enemies who wants to get him out of their way and bit them in the ass later, including her old Headmaster. That, and if Sirius was compromised, she'd end up inheriting it so they made a big profit off of the idiots her godfather is mostly spending their money in the lap of luxury in a bid to mock those who voted for his imprisonment.

Karma at its finest that made her smile a dark smile of vindictiveness.

She burned the letter with a match.

xxx

Ki Training started indeed for Miu and Kenichi while she learns more moves from the Masters combined with her body training supervised by Shigure as there are loads of students from her school learning and training under Akisame and Kensei. For Ki Training, Kenichi learns under Shigure being a Sei as well.

Because in Ki Training Miu has to be taken far away from the city...its Holly who's the designated cook as Akisame is terrified of the mere thought of Kensei cooking...because his food always has green peppers in it and Akisame hates green peppers. Holly tends to cook Yoshoku as she has no knowledge of washoku since it has so many rules it makes her head spin and tiny portions too tiny for the likes of big eaters.

Apparently, because Miu inherited her mother's explosive Dou Ki and she tends to go berserk with it...she really has to be taken faaaaar away.

Then come Halloween, Holly braced herself...and is glad nothing happened on the magical side.

Well, in the muggle side, she keeps getting hounded.

On the way to school.

During Lunch Break wherein somebody come to yell at her to come down and face them in which she yells back, 'GET A GODDAMN LIFE, THE LOT OF YOU!' with a Ki-infused holler, making it as loud as it would have had she yelled at a megaphone and after that, she posted a tarpaulin outside school walls that read, 'HOLLY POTTER WILL ONLY ACCEPT OFFICIAL CHALLENGE MATCHES **AFTER** SCHOOL, SO GET A LIFE UNTIL THEN, IDIOTS!'

She asked the Principal for posting permission of course.

Well, her school had to deal with the lone superhuman martial artist in school...capable of feats that can cause sheer adult fear in the teachers such as running down vertically or jumping from the second floor. This lit up a fire in the actual school clubs into training physically harder because to kids with still innocent minds, the stuff she does looks fun and she could do things anime characters can do.

But come winter...

Miu and Kenichi came home from a Field Trip in the snowy mountains with Kenichi severely injured due to an attack by Yomi. Again. The only one who has yet to face more Yomi was Holly because of her advantage in Ki so they were being chucked at Kenichi first, so that's 2 over 1.

Apparently they haven't even trained their Yomi about Ki yet. They have heard of it but not ready for it yet. But now, Ryouzanpaku can bet they're being dang pressured!

As of now, Hayato thought, they have an advantage.

Them chucking Yomi at Kenichi builds his self-confidence and esteem as a warrior and build his determination to fight while gaining battle experience in the process. And not sending any at Holly enables them to train the girl more in her body and fighting skills, effectively making her a better fighter than she once was before. They won't know what hit them but...

Unlike Holly whose motive is survival so she would not hesitate, Kenichi has a glaring weakness of hesitation unless he sees his friends hurt so he might need a bit more push...

xxx

Come early spring...

'OK, let me make this clear...' Holly twitched as her combat outfit was a sleeveless red miniskirted qipao that had elaborate yellow bird print with high slits on both sides with black boyshorts that was only enough to cover her hips, and black fingerless gloves. Her footwear is typical chinese flats for men out of preference...customized to fit her smaller, slimmer feet of course. 'Kenichi-san got the idea of Underground Fighting Rings that make money thanks to Takeda-san?'

'Yeah, well its on an easy level since the fighters there are even weaker than Kenichi right now, but he still needs a spine as bigger doesn't always mean better.' Sakaki grinned. 'Its fighting experience on adults way bigger than you as well as there are types of body builds. Kensei, Apachai, myself, Akisame and the elder are all examples that regardless of size, we are actually more than we seem.' he explained. 'Your job is to analyze your opponent's 'quality' and fight them accordingly. Don't just bash your way in as you can easily defeat all of them with one hit.' he instructed. 'The point here is experience...'

'...and the betting money...' Holly sweatdropped.

Sakaki grinned shamelessly.

'That too! I miss having beer in the house, we can't get any back at winter!' came the whine from the Karate Master.

At winter, its frigging cold in the dojo and Holly is the only one with an air conditioning and heater that they often had to take it from her room to the dojo to be warm during the day, and at night, almost everybody slept at the dojo in futons to stay warm. All money went to utilities, necessities, and food of course that he really didn't even get his usual Beer Cut he was on severe withdrawal.

'Shisho...' Kenichi sweatdropped.

'Question, you famous in these houses?' Holly asked as Sakaki perked up.

'Oh shoot, I almost forgot!' he squawked. 'Do NOT mention my name! Just call me shisho but never my name or nobody'd fight us!'

The two disciples looked on utterly deadpan.

And so...

'Whoa, this place screams 'totally shady'...' said Kenichi nervously as there's many rings and caged rings.

'In this place, clearly anything can happen since its 'underground' for a reason.' Holly griped. 'When you hear 'underground', two things come to mind...places under your location, or the illegal criminal side of society.'

'Bingo.' Sakaki agreed. 'Here, anything can happen.' he said. 'Different places have different rules and rewards. This place became famous because of its fewer rules.'

'Fewer rules?!' Kenichi gasped. 'And those men aren't wearing any protection gears!' he exclaimed as he doesn't even see leather pads on the muscular men.

'I suppose that's to prove the credibility of their strength to become more famous.' said Holly as they observed a brutal fight complete with bleeding noses and mouths. 'That, and they'll do anything for money. I suppose they're all jobless bums for quick cash that'll mostly go to hospital bills anyway or those who come here for their hot-blooded fixes.'

'A little bit of both.' Sakaki quipped at her words while having a rain of sweatdrops above his head. Gawd is this girl so negative. 'Don't sweat the details. If you placed your money wisely, you'll win more than you thought you would. Minimum: six digits.'

'That's not much in this country unless we're talking about near millions.' Holly sweatdropped. 'The comfortable financial stability-levels for salaries just for one person is 350 grand. If its along those lines, its no different from being an Office Lady or Salaryman.' Sakaki sweatdropped. No kidding but the difference is you'll earn more than that here, right?

'Yeah, don't worry, I'm talking 700-900 grand here.' he snorted. 'I used to earn money here back when I was a disciple myself. Now then, Holly is Student A and Kenichi you're Student B. Holly, set an example so he'll have some guts.' Kenichi squawked and sputtered at this.

'Shisho?!'

'Right-O!~put me up, shisho!' Holly chirped as she put on a pair of tinted big-eyed shades so big much of her face is covered.

'OK! I'm placing xxxxxx on Student A!' Sakaki called out as Holly jumped onto the arena.

'Shisho, Holly will be alright, right?' Kenichi asked nervously.

'Oh she's just peachy. She's stronger than anyone here.' Sakaki scoffed. 'I can tell by one look how well Kensei and Akisame worked on her muscles and bones. So are you but you just lacked a spine.' Kenichi wilted at that. 'Anyhow buck up, Holly's gonna set an example for ya.'

Holly did just that as being a girl and a kid, everyone bet on her opponent.

Needless to say, Sakaki made a killing as she did the bare minimum to win and put a lot of drama.

'Ohohoho! That's three mil in one fight alone!' Sakaki drooled as he got his money. 'OK Student A! You're up!'

During the fighting...Sakaki noted some Master-Classes in the arena and a girl that's too much for Kenichi while Holly can handle it so he allowed it for the latter but if Masters show up, its another story...

'Wow, there's a girl around our age here.' Kenichi marveled as there's a foreign girl in a skimpy outfit who joined the ring Holly is on.

'As of now, that one's too much for you with your inability to fight girls.' said Sakaki. 'We leave her to Student A.'

The two girls faced off in the arena.

"This girl is strong." both thought.

"Chinese Kung-Fu Fighter eh? No matter, Lucha Libre is the best!" the foreign girl, Tokumei Kibou smirked.

"A wrestler. Too easy." Holly thought. "I just have to avoid getting grabbed and thrown, easy peasy!"

xxx

'We made a killing! Awright~!' Holly cheered as they left the arena. 'We could have stayed though.'

'You seriously wanted to stay there?!' Kenichi gawked out in disbelief.

'Why not, its fun.'

'I would agree if not for the fact that unwanted scouts showed up so we better not show our faces for a while.' said Sakaki. 'There are times that its wise to back out to avoid getting into sticky situations. Anyhow, we got over ten mil here, I'll take my beer expenses with the eight million going into the dojo coffers. Just tell everyone I got it on a job.'


	6. Chapter 6

A day in Kyoto

After breakfast one morning, Holly took time off to go meet an official.

'An official?' Kenichi asked during training.

'Yes, its about her situation in her home country.' said Miu. 'All she said is that things are looking up and quite possibly she would be back with two more people.'

'She didn't say who though.' said Akisame. 'She just looks forward to it so we gave her the day off. Hopefully it will not be spoiled by a peek-a-boo from Yami.'

'Yami! Holly-san doesn't know about Yami yet!' Miu gasped out.

'Oh yeah, she keeps saying a delinquent martial arts fraternity Yomi said that to those who wants an in better beat us first, she has no clue they're a dangerous organization!' Kenichi yelped in dismay. 'Did someone stalk her at least?!'

'Oh, Shigure does, no worries.' said Hayato. 'She'll handle everything to make sure Holly's meeting goes smoothly. She's also well enough to know the truth now, now that she feels that she has a place to come back to. She's lost her fatalism.'

'That's good to know but I wonder if ignorance is bliss since Miu-san and I know more we get more attacks than we'd like.' Kenichi mused thoughtfully.

'Its not that.' said Miu. 'The reason nobody from Yomi attacks Holly-san is because of her advanced level in Ki. Even if they're stronger than her, getting struck by Ki attacks are dangerous and can easily allow her to win with a reinforced precise strike. Right now, we and them are on an equal footing in Ki Training and how faster we develop is up to us, the disciples. We have to do better than them as regarding to Ki, we can't rely on Holly-san because she has her own battles. She is also an Expert Class in Ki while along our level in skill there's no way they'd challenge her.'

'Yeah...I wonder how are those guys training in Ki huh?' Kenichi frowned.

'No doubt they're put into sheer levels of stress as we speak.' said Hayato. 'Ki training is not to be forced. Rather, you become one with it and flow with it. You control it not it controlling you. Easier said than done though yet there are those like Holly once in a while. There are people born a genius in specific fields they didn't know about until they stumble into it.'

xxx

In Kyoto...

Nakagyo Ward near Nijo Castle...

Holly got there to see a middle-aged woman dressed like a business lady. 'Welcome to Kyoto, Madam Bones.' said Holly.

'Indeed. Nice place, polite people, and tasty food I'm not complaining.' Madam Bones chuckled as they started walking together. 'We're going to the hospital to meet Black. He was one of the Aurors under Crouch but really, that sham of a trial means one life wasted and another left to misery.' she shook her head as Holly narrowed her eyes. 'One action always causes ripples of consequences.' she said. 'You seem to be doing well...you were so small last time I saw you but now, you're a budding young woman.' said Madam Bones, impressed.

Almost three years ago, Holly Potter was said to be the shortest of her peers and wore clothes that were worn out and too big for her she looked like 'a Weasley in hand-me-downs'. Now she wears good clothes and shoes, and a budding beautiful young woman at 4'10. She was wearing a maroon jacket with black buttons, a rose-pink dress, white tights and brown boots. She also sported a light brown shoulder purse.

'Is there trouble back there?'

'Well, thankfully nothing for now, but people are hounding me for your and your godfather's locations so I had to play the Magical Oath card.'

'Magical Oath?'

'You swear an oath you swear you never break using magic as your witness by saying 'I swear on my magic' plus whatever oath you're going to make. Its a powerful oath one must not take likely because the price is losing your magic.' said Madam Bones. 'To any witch and wizard, that's a death sentence as it means becoming a muggle.'

'Muggles aren't so bad...they work hard to improve their lives that trends change every two years with new innovations on the market and they definitely have better standards of living. Not to mention they know the value of hard work and never take anything for granted like the people I'm living with now. I learned a lot from them.'

'Hooo? I'd like to meet these people sometime.'

'Come up with a convincing muggle story about your job and try not to slip into magical terminology...the guys I'm staying with are professional martial artists who work for both the Muggle Government and the law that they know how the hierarchy works. What's the equivalent of your job in the muggle world?'

'I'd say a Superintendent...but I don't know what Superintendents do.'

'Basically the head of the police department overseeing its various divisions.'

'Ah, not that different from my job, just, muggle-y.'

'Yup. Read up on some books about the MI-6's laws and rules particularly on how to spin my situation...I told them I'm a rich girl on the run from people with bad intentions about my money and protected by good officials.'

'I'd like to hear that...'

xxx

Nagaremizu Hospital...

They went here after withdrawing money from Gringotts by mostly Sickles. They went upstairs, turned left walking to the end of the hallway to enter a door that reveals another hallway leading to an elevator...Madam Bones pressed number 10 that was labelled 'Visitor's Area and Restaurant'.

The other floors were:

0- Underground Operating Room, Various Magical Rituals for Dangerous Cases  
1- Information Center, Medical Admission, Cashier and all Medical Laboratory Services  
2- Magical Pharmacy, Housekeeping Office, Janitorial Office, Storage(employees only!)  
3- Magic-Induced Injuries: Spell Crafting Experimentation, Duel-Related Injuries, Curses, etc.  
4- Creature-Induced Injuries  
5- Potions Accidents, Poisoning  
6- Health Restoration(Physical, Dental, Optical), Fitness Gym  
7- Cosmetic Treatments  
8- Mental Treatments, Psychology, Counseling  
9- Hospital Private Rooms

A rather efficient hospital that covered pretty much everything.

At the tenth floor, was indeed a nice place. It looked like a Mall's Food Court and many tables of two, four, six, eight and even ten. There's also a Game Area!

'W-wow...I've never been here before, I've only ever been to the Basement, and Sixth to Eighth Floor for my issues...'

'This place is amazing...St. Mungo's is lacking compared to this.' Madam Bones gulped. And the smell of the food is...very distracting. 'What would you recommend? I just tried out something random that turned out to be delicious, its a lucky pick.' she said. 'But first, let's find Black and Lupin, they should be here somewhere...' they looked around...

xxx

'Its been a year since I started recovery here, eh Moony?' Sirius mused as they waited in a table for four.

'Yeah, you even treated me out here since, well, we both look worse for the wear.' said Remus.

They were both treated in 4th, 6th, 7th and 8th floors in different sessions with them sharing a room for two. They never felt any cleaner and healthier indeed.

'Meh, its the idiots paying for us technically, we can afford to splurge ourselves in this hospital.' Sirius chuckled.

Remus can barely make ends meet. That, along with Werewolf-Induced Illness and Transformations gave him so much stress that worsened his condition and mental state that he was often depressed.

Sirius had thin, tasteless oatmeal and half a stale bread that barely filled space in his stomach in Azkaban and since Azkaban's Life-Imprisonment Room is a surely-filthy area with lots of cobwebs, deliberately uncomfortable and cold from the ocean breeze, especially during winter made worse with Dementors ensuring nobody's in a good mental state to escape. Well, since he has no happy memories as he only thought of revenge and anger, he was able to maintain his state of mind as Dementors can only absorb happy thoughts and then force nightmares and fears to surface in proportion to what they took.

That, and he is often in his animagus form. The floating bastards are blind so they often report him 'quiet, too quiet'. He also memorized the schedules of the wardens who delivered rations so he transforms back. His mind and magic remained healthy but his body, not. Worse, he's got horrible skin conditions and lice from his neighbors, and the misfortune to listen to Bella for thirteen effing years, loudly wailing.

Sooo yes, they spent over a year here for full health and recovery. Delicious Food, Nice Healers and Nurses, strictly professional and don't give a damn about Blood Status. That, and they spent money on lavish hospital comforts too and it barely made a dent in Sirius' Vindictively-Gained fortune.

So they were living the high life and bound to be released soon, the Healers are just finalizing their release papers, they're just waiting for them to be called.

'Hey, that's them!' Remus gasped, recognizing Madam Bones...with a green-eyed teenage girl. 'Over here!' he called out.

'T-that's Holly?' Sirius gasped out. She grew up beautiful with the only thing she has from her parents is her curly-wavy hair from James and Lily's eyes. Other than that, she really does NOT resemble them in face.

xxx

'Over here!' they heard a man call out and two heads turned to the source of the voice.

Its them.

'Ah, there they are.' said Madam Bones, looking at the two young men. 'They look too young for their age...they're in their mid-thirties you know.' she commented though she can easily tell who's who. The scarred blonde was Remus Lupin, a Werewolf and Family Friend of the Potters and the brunette one being Sirius Black III, wearing his long hair in a ponytail. Both were in Hospital Pajamas and slippers

'Ahahaha, a lot of middle-aged people in denial frequent the 7th floor.' Holly chuckled. 'You can really 'deny' your age on the outside, but of course, no matter how pretty you look, you can't deny your true age by how weary your insides feel.'

'True, that.' Madam Bones nodded in agreement.

xxx

And so...

'Wow...fourteen long years...thirteen of which in an unsanctioned slammer at that...and you grew up well after you finally got justice.' Sirius sighed wistfully.

He got wind what Holly had to put up with and the fallout when she ran away, leaving her memories to Madam Bones.

What a memory indeed that launched a full-scale inquiry on her upbringing and time in Hogwarts wherein she was clearly being set-up to face the not-quite-dead Dark Lord. So Holly did the right thing in running away to avoid set-up number two and without her, the lone Parseltongue in school, rescuing Ginny Weasley never happened as only a Parselmouth can find the famed Chamber of Secrets. Had the Professors done the right thing in protecting her from unjust accusation and proving her innocent instead of leaving her to the prejudiced wolves called students, Holly would have stayed, and Ginny Weasley might have lived. That was the common consensus.

Molly Weasley AND Arthur Weasley sent magnified Howlers to Hogwarts holding them responsible for the death of their daughter if she was never found.

She never was.

Letters were sent to her, only for owls to never find Holly as the owls flew in circles as soon as they were given letters. Without her, nobody can find the Chamber and exterminate the Monster of Slytherin.

The students drove away Holly Potter, nothing's stopping Slytherin's Monster ever since, until Tiberius Ogden remembered that Greece has tons of Parseltongues who are revered for their Healing powers in homage to the god Asclepius. They hired one to help find the Chamber and kill the monster with an army of Aurors and Hitwizards.

They also found Ginny Weasley's decaying corpse inside the Basilisk and a black book of some sort that reeked of dark magic...so the Greek bloke used a Basilisk Fang to destroy it, and to their surprise...and shock, they saw a mangled ghost of the Dark Lord come out screaming from the book.

The Greek guy also berated them for thinking all Parseltongues are evil when his country reveres them as Disciples of Asclepius thus higher in rank in their hospital than even the Chief Healer, employed for the most horrible afflictions normal treatments cannot cure. Their prejudice led to their only Parseltongue leaving when 'Ginny Weasley would have been saved sooner had your school been not a school of imbeciles! And forcing a child to do a task an adult should?! Are you even human? What color, is your blood?'

That, was political ouch.

Petrifications and deaths would have been avoided if only they weren't prejudiced and now they're paying for it.

So now Hogwarts has been run by a very tight ship since. Discipline is very strict, and all privileges revoked and no more points system.

That bit was too late though, should have done that 14 years ago for turnouts of good, disciplined kids.

'14 years is a very long time indeed.' said Remus. 'You're here for over two years now Holly?'

'Yes, a fruitful two years and some months.' said Holly. 'Living as a muggle is far better than in the magic world. I was able to finish Elementary with copious usage of Time-Turners and about to finish Junior High School in a few months now.'

Her words have yet to sink in.

Well to be fair, she lived as a muggle for eleven years before Hogwarts, it wasn't like she missed magic much.

To them, they canNOT imagine a life without magic!

'So what's it like in Muggle School?' Sirius asked her.

'Aside from paying about over 6600 Galleons every year-' three jaws dropped. '-because education is a really big deal here, I also pay a martial arts dojo 4400 Galleons every six months for my training. Just so incase I'm disarmed or under magic-suppressing cuffs or whatever, I can still fight back and not a sitting duck.' said Holly. 'And I can guarantee I got really strong now.' she said confidently.

'I'd like to see the quality of your training since paying for tutelage beyond 1000 Galleons is too much!' Madam Bones choked.

'Sure, once we got some shopping done since these two guys will be released today.' said Holly. 'Its convenient that it comes along with forgery papers for the muggle side or I'll have trouble explaining stuff away...'

'No kidding, we learned real Muggle Studies here.' Sirius chuckled. 'Never thought muggles advanced so much from the crap classes Remus took in the old days.'

'I'd say our people are so far away from reality by this point.' said Remus wryly. 'They still believe muggles live the lifestyle of the 1800s...makes me wonder if Muggleborns laugh behind our backs all this while.'

'No kidding.' Madam Bones snorted. 'Well, let's order some lunch now while we wait...Holly, how long does it take to get released here?'

'From my experience...they first make a theoretical timeline of your recovery process, and then start processing release papers a month in advance because its hard to create convincing forgeries and those forgeries are based on your preferences. Remus, Sirius, what did you tell the Asylum Office because for cases like us, they and the hospital collaborate.'

'Well, we wanted to live near where you live.' said Sirius. 'And while I told them that I used to work as an Auror and Remus is er, Unwillingly-Unemployed,' he said uncomfortably, 'They could not find Japanese Cover jobs for us at all since we're both total zeroes in having no experience. Not only that, only Japanese Citizens are accepted in the Police Force so we have little choice but to find Employment in the alley and just apparate home so now they're making our Citizenship Papers and stuff so we can find employment here.'

'Well, be warned though...these people are hardworkers, blood and financial status be damned.' Holly chuckled ruefully. 'Not to mention taking Overtime is considered 'good working manners' and they want deadlines done a day in advance. On-the-Job training will be damn hard before you're hired. When I trained my spells at the Summer Underage Firing Range, I could have sworn I have a drill sergeant at my back, demanding fast thinking, fast casting and packing a punch in my spells. Non-verbally. Being slow is inexcusable.'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah. You'll understand why when we get to the dojo tonight. Because such beliefs befitted the equivalent of fast actions in real battlefield.'

xxx

It took two more hours to get officially released, get a sealing device in the form of cuff earrings and then they converted money into yen with Holly requesting at least, ten million yen.

For shopping, living expenses and of course, training fees. They bought clothes from cheap clothing stores first with good reason...they'll gain muscle and their clothes won't fit anymore. She made them take the Bullet Train instead of Apparition due to so many CCTV Cameras in Tokyo's streets.

'Get used to fast-thinking and fast acting through here.' said Holly as they arrived and used the back entrance.

'They have two gates...why didn't we use the bigger one?' Sirius asked.

'That hunk of metal over there? That weighs a ton per door you know.' three jaws dropped. 'Only challengers use that door and the inhabitants of the dojo, myself included. To those without that kinda power, go here instead.'

'Ah...'

'Tadaima!' Holly called out.

'Ah, okaeri Holly!' a short balding man in green chinese clothes greeted...while a young, muscular boy was in a rather difficult position with pots.

'Speak English OK? Just for today!' said Holly. 'This lady here is Madam Amelia Bones, the official handling my case and these two sought Asylum here in Japan, my Godfather Sirius Black III and our family friend Remus Lupin.' she introduced them to the man. 'This man is my main Master teaching me Chinese Martial Arts, Ma Kensei.'

'Oho, it seems its a long talk indeed.' Kensei chuckled. 'Tell Ken-chan that he has a little break until we're done talking. I'll get the other Masters.'

'OK!' Holly spoke to the boy in Japanese. He looked relieved and eagerly took off.

'What on earth is he doing with all those pots of sand and what's with that stick of incense under his crotch as he squats?' Madam Bones choked out.

'Well, unlike me and Miu, Kenichi literally has no talent in Martial Arts but came here to learn martial arts due to him being a severe bully victim...so his training had to be different to practically make his body conform to it while we learn it the formal way by formal training.'

'Oh...'

'That thing he's doing is to build up endurance, strength in abdominal muscles and leg muscles. You can't call yourself a martial artist if you're easily blown off your feet so the waist-down must be at least, stronger than the upper half of the body.'

'Looks tough...and what if we too, have no talent?' Sirius gulped.

'The hard way it is.' Holly smiled a little too beatifically. 'Since you guys will train too incase the Brits yank us by force somehow, work hard, OK?'


End file.
